<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Commercial Break by Polyhexian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748272">Commercial Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian'>Polyhexian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Human AU, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm literally begging you to watch anything else," Chromedome groaned, legs kicked out across the couch just far enough they almost touched his roommate's thighs, but not quite. Rewind ignored him, still scribbling in his notepad.</p><p>"No. I'm not putting it off any longer."</p><p>"But it's awful," Chromedome whined, dragging his hands down his face as the Drag Race theme began, rolling into yet another episode. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Humanformers: The Music AU [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Commercial Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm literally begging you to watch anything else," Chromedome groaned, legs kicked out across the couch just far enough they almost touched his roommate's thighs, but not quite. Rewind ignored him, still scribbling in his notepad.</p><p>"No. I'm not putting it off any longer."</p><p>"But it's <em> awful</em>," Chromedome whined, dragging his hands down his face as the <em> Drag Race </em> theme began, rolling into yet another episode. </p><p>"And Ru Paul is a demon, yes, no one is arguing that, Domey," Rewind huffed, adding an empty bullet point and scowling, "But I already ran the poll on Patreon. I <em> have </em> to review the first five seasons of <em> Drag Race</em>."</p><p>"You literally do not have to. You literally don't. You could just not do it. You <em> made </em> the poll."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I didn't actually think it would <em> win</em>, okay," Rewind grumbled, "I really thought I was going to have to watch <em> Big Bang Theory </em> instead.”</p><p>“How would that be <em> better?</em>”</p><p>“Because if I review <em> Big Bang Theory </em> and say booo it sucks it’s just going to get hits and not start discourse,” Rewind huffed, eyes on the screen, “If I go on the internet as a gay man and say I hate Ru Paul I better have my fucking talking points together or I’m going to be shot out of a cannon into the <em> sun.</em>”</p><p>“I hate this. I hate watching this,” Chromedome dragged a pillow over his face.</p><p>“You know, you could just <em> leave</em>,” Rewind tutted, “You are literally in no way obligated to watch this <em> with </em> me.”</p><p>“As if I would <em> abandon </em> you to vodka sponsored reality tv alone,” Chromedome said, voice muffled by the pillow, “I’m a man of honour.”</p><p>“My hero,” Rewind deadpanned, "So who are you rooting for this season?" </p><p>"Yara, obviously."</p><p>"Obviously," Rewind mumbled, making another note.</p><p>Chromedome pulled the pillow down onto his chest and looked up at Rewind, leaning forward with rapt attention, notepad and pen in hand. He was as pretty as always like this, focused, driven, no matter what it was he was doing. Rewind never did anything in half measures. "I'm gonna grab another soda. Do you want anything while I'm up?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm out of pretzels," he said, and grabbed the empty bag off the coffee table as Chromedome stood up and took it from him.</p><p>"Kay," Chromedome waved, before tossing the bag, retrieving the snacks and returning to his spot beside his roommate. Rewind took the bag of pretzels, and unceremoniously popped it open with so much force that pretzels went flying in every direction.</p><p>"Ah, fuck," Rewind cursed, mashing pause on the PS4 Controller and leaning forward to start scooping pretzels off of the floor.</p><p>"Good Lord, calm down, Godzilla," Chromedome quipped, and joined him on the floor to clean up the mess.</p><p>"It's my carpet, I can get all the salt in it I want, okay?" Rewind grumbled. </p><p>"Sounds like you're getting salt somewhere else," Chromedome teased, scooping a handful of pretzels into a paper towel. </p><p>"You!" Rewind scoffed, rolling his eyes, "What can I say, I consider myself <em> quite </em> the <em> snack</em>."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," said Chromedome, sitting up straight, "Absolutely. The handsomest snack I know."</p><p>Rewind plopped his handfuls of pretzels onto the napkin with Chromedome's and leaned forward, squinting at him. This close, sitting on the floor, their knees were touching. Trapped between the couch and the coffee table Chromedome couldn't move away, and he was suddenly intensely aware of the point of contact.</p><p>"What?" he asked, heat rising traitorously in his face.</p><p>"I dunno," said Rewind, "What?"</p><p>Chromedome leaned back, "What do you mean what?"</p><p>"You know," Rewind said, slowly, eyes on him, "You've lived here for a few months now."</p><p>"Uh," said Chromedome, gears chugging slowly in his head to keep up with the conversational turn, "Yeah. Thank you? It's been- I, um, I'm really grateful, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't- uh. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," said Rewind, eyes still on him with that intense focus, like he was reading a book, "I'm just thinking."</p><p>"What are you thinking?" </p><p>"I can't tell where I stand with you sometimes," Rewind admitted, furrowing his brow, their knees still touching on the floor, "I can't tell how you feel about me."</p><p>Chromedome shifted in alarm, "I think you're great!" he said, quickly, "You're- you're like. My best friend, other than Brainstorm."</p><p>"Right," said Rewind, with a slow nod, "That's not what I meant." </p><p>"Uh," said Chromedome, intelligently. </p><p>"Tell me, Domey," he said, putting a hand on Chromedome's knee and sending a jolt of electricity up his spine, "If you thought that <em> I </em> wanted you to kiss me, would you kiss me?"</p><p>Chromedome shivered, the hamster wheel in his brain coming to a shrieking halt, "What?"</p><p>"I'm tired of waiting for you to make the first move," Rewind said, resolutely, "And I'm asking you point blank what you want from me."</p><p>"I- I don't want to- I mean, I don't want to take advantage of-" Chromedome stammered, feeling like a mortified highschooler for the first time in almost a decade and absolutely hating it.</p><p>"I said," Rewind cut him off, "If <em> I wanted you to kiss me</em>, would <em> you </em> want to kiss me?" </p><p>"Yes," breathed Chromedome, his hands pulled into fists against the carpet so tight that his knuckles were white. </p><p>"Then you should kiss me," said Rewind, as if it were that easy, that obvious, that simple.</p><p>Chromedome took a shaky breath before he surged forward, released from his position like a coiled spring, and mashed their lips together, hands on his face. Rewind had been expecting it, but perhaps with less frantic desperation and he tipped backward, pulling Chromedome down with him onto his back on the carpet.</p><p>Chromedome started to pull away, embarrassed, but Rewind grabbed him by the neck and yanked him back down, shoving his tongue in Chromedome's mouth through his parted lips, and Chromedome immediately went with the direction, returning the kiss messily and shifting his hands so that one was on the floor, holding him up, and the other drifted downward over Rewind's chest and side. Rewind dropped both hands to Chromedome's waist and slipped under his shirt, palming at the warm skin he found there. Chromedome gasped at the touch and leaned into it, Rewind's hands drifting higher to tweak his nipples beneath his thumbs. </p><p>Chromedome moaned needily into his mouth and pulled Rewind closer, hand beneath him smoothing over ribs and muscle. Rewind grabbed Chromedome's shirt from the inside and yanked it up over his head and he shifted his position backward to duck out of it, setting his hips down against Rewind's, hard-ons pressing against each other through their pants. Chromedome whined and grabbed Rewind's face again to tilt his chin back up and their lips together once more, desperate for contact. </p><p>He was fumbling blindly with Rewind's belt when the shorter man pushed on his chest and he pulled back, panting.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Get up," Rewind urged, still patting his chest, "The lubes in the bedroom, get up-" </p><p>Chromedome dipped back down to mouth at his neck, thrusting his hips to rut through their clothes more urgently, "No, it's fine, don't worry about it-"</p><p>"What?" Rewind sputtered, "Come on, don't be dumb, get <em> up</em>-"</p><p>"No, it's <em> fine</em>," Chromedome insisted, finally figuring out the catch on Rewind's belt, "I can take it!"</p><p>"God, you're a <em> mess</em>," Rewind groaned, and wriggled backward sharply and away from his hands so he could sit up and grab Chromedome's face again for another kiss, "You think I'm going to change my mind between here and the bedroom or something?"</p><p>Chromedome faltered, lips twitching. "Uh. Maybe?"</p><p>Rewind tittered with laughter and smoothed his thumbs over Chromedome's cheeks, "No. Are you good? Are you okay? Geez, we really just sort of went at it, huh?"</p><p>"I'm- I'm okay," Chromedome panted, "I just- I didn't think you liked me. Like this."</p><p>"I've been waiting for you to ask me out for months," Rewind purred, pressing a kiss against his neck, "Come on. Bedroom." </p><p>"Right! Right, right," Chromedome repeated, scrambling to his feet, grabbing Rewind's hands to pull him up with him. </p><p>Chromedome fell back against Rewind's bed as his partner climbed up onto the mattress to straddle him, and wondered if he was going to get to sleep in here now, or if this was just sort of a one time thing, or what was happening, long term. He found himself far more distracted, however, by the way Rewind was palming his crotch, rubbing his dick through the fabric. Chromedome writhed under him and <em> finally </em> Rewind ripped his shirt off, before his hands went to Chromedome's belt buckle and he paused. </p><p>"Are you sure you want me to keep going?" Rewind asked, "Cuz it's okay if this is too fast, I don't want to-" </p><p>"Jesus Christ, <em> please </em> just fuck me already," Chromedome whined, slipping his hands into Rewind's waistband, "I'm <em> always </em> a ball of anxiety, don't take it personally." </p><p>"Yeah, but you're my favourite ball of anxiety," Rewind said, and Chromedome felt a burst of warmth in his chest that radiated outward along his ribs. He pulled Rewind back down into another kiss and let him shuck his pants off onto the floor. </p><p>Rewind didn't hesitate to grab his cock in one hand and give him a few experimental pumps, seeming pleased by the noise it elicited. He pulled away long enough to glance down.</p><p>"You're bigger than I expected," Rewind commented.</p><p>"I don't know how to respond to that," Chromedome said. </p><p>"It's a compliment," Rewind laughed, and shifted back to wriggle out of his jeans. </p><p>"What did you <em> expect?</em>" Chromedome scoffed.</p><p>"Something that justified all that self-consciousness!" Rewind answered, climbing back up to straddle him again. Chromedome buried his face in Rewind's neck. Rewind fumbled at the side table drawer blindly and grabbed a bottle of KY from inside.</p><p>His slicked hand found their erections, jerking himself into his hand to frot against him. Chromedome whined into his neck and tugged at him needily, canting his hips upward. </p><p>"Fuck," he whimpered, rolling his head back, "Please, Rewind, <em> please.</em>"</p><p>"Slow <em> down</em>," Rewind laughed, shifting his hand to slide down Chromedome's dick and press at his entrance.</p><p>"I don't want to slow down," Chromedome gasped, "I don't want you to <em> stop</em>." Rewind pressed his middle finger in and Chromedome whined and squirmed at the intrusion, arms tightening their grip. </p><p>"I'm not going to stop," Rewind purred, before pulling his hand away again, "Unless you <em> want </em> me to stop, of course-"</p><p>"Don't you <em> dare!" </em>Chromedome snapped, and hooked one leg over Rewind's lower back and yanked him down. Rewind laughed and returned his hand, pushing in and pressing another kiss to Chromedome's jawline. </p><p>"Don't worry," Rewind whispered, husky, "I'll give you what you need." </p><p>"I know,” Chromedome babbled, “I know, I <em> know</em>-"</p><p>"God, you're so fucking hot," Rewind breathed into his ear, pushing in another finger and scissoring him open, "You make me crazy." </p><p>"<em>You're </em>hot, fuck off," Chromedome gasped, arching as Rewind thrust his fingers, still worrying his jawline with his mouth.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Rewind laughed.</p><p>“Come on,” Chromedome whined, “I’m ready, come on!” </p><p>"Impatient," Rewind rolled his eyes, but relented, pulling his hand away and fumbling back in the nightstand for a condom. He tore the package open with his teeth, rolled it on and leaned back so he could see what he was doing and lined himself up. </p><p>Chromedome keened as he pushed in, torturously slow and careful, sinking in and out as he relaxed and spread his legs wider. </p><p>"Hey, come here, look at me," Rewind palmed at Chromedome's face with his free hand, "Look at me."</p><p>Chromedome blinked his eyes open and tilted his head back down, lips parted, panting and supine. Rewind grinned, pulled back, and then snapped forward. </p><p>Chromedome threw his head back and grabbed the sheets above his head, wailing so loud that Rewind actually jerked to an abortive halt in concern before he realized that Chromedome's legs, locked behind his back, were desperately trying to pull him deeper. He shifted to grab Chromedome's wrists in one hand and his waist with the other, before he rolled his hips in and out again, slow and long, all the way to the hilt. Chromedome squirmed and groaned and gasped, wriggling to get closer even still.</p><p>Rewind nibbled at his collarbone, rutting deep and slow and flush, until Chromedome finally arched his back and whimpered, "<em>Please.</em>"</p><p>Rewind leaned forward, dragging Chromedome's hips up to angle his thrusts downward and sped up, burying his cock in him and fucking him into the mattress. Chromedome's voice rose in pitch, wordless and frantic and filled with unvoicable pleading. Rewind didn't let up, going harder as Chromedome's babbling became more urgent, and Rewind shifted his hand from Chromedome's waist to squeeze his neglected cock.</p><p>Chromedome came with a strangled cry, head tossed back and legs shaking with the force of it as he coated his stomach. Rewind coaxed him through it with a deep, steady pace, before he followed, finishing with a growl and a hard snap of his hips to the hilt. They held still for a moment, panting, before Chromedome went limp and Rewind pulled out, gently.</p><p>"Hang on," he said, tugging off the condom as he shuffled backward off the bed, tossed it and retrieved a towel. He threw it to Chromedome, who mopped up his stomach before flopping down next to him. Chromedome immediately crawled over and threw his arms around Rewind's neck, sticky and sweaty and uncaring about either as he kissed him. Rewind draped one arm over his side and let their legs intertwine, nuzzling their foreheads together when Chromedome pulled away to breathe. </p><p>"I love you," Chromedome murmured.</p><p>"That was fast," Rewind chuckled. Chromedome tensed and Rewind pecked him again on the lips. "It's okay. I know you." </p><p>"Sorry," Chromedome mumbled, burying his face in Rewind's chest.</p><p>"Don't be," Rewind said, resolutely, "You're okay. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>Rewind kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back, "You know we're dating now, right?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Chromedome prompted.</p><p>"Yes," said Rewind, burying his face in his hair, "If you want to."</p><p>"I want to," Chromedome said quickly, "<em>God</em>, I want to."</p><p>"Good," Rewind nodded, "I wanna keep you."</p><p>"I wanna be kept."</p><p>They lay like that for a long moment, clutching each other and breathing, before Rewind wiggled his hips suggestively.  "Are you up for another round or nah?"</p><p>"In just a minute," Chromedome chuckled, rolling his back as he gave a hard stretch, "I <em> really </em> wanna suck your dick."</p><p>Rewind's cock twitched against his stomach, trapped between them, masting again, "Looking forward to it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>